Deadly Passing
by Julu 24
Summary: She ran through the hallways to find him. Sasuke. When she does, she never thought this would happen. Sasuke One-Shot.


Deadly Passing

By: Julie Hendrix

I breathed in heavily, frightened by how quiet it was. Looking to the left, no one could be seen, and to the right, it was the same. By now, three hours into my little scavenger hunt, I had become completely lost in the mazes Orochimaru called his "Hideout". How does he find his way back to his room? Well, he's a snake… maybe they have a sense or something. Then again, he probably just never leaves his room.

Letting out a groan, I sneaked down a long hallway and around another corner to find, what do you know? Nothing. Just like every other turn before that and every hall after. Why the _hell_ did they need a freaking hideout the big if nobody is even in it?

It was getting boring, maybe even exhausting, walking, running, and skipping down each hallway, down and up every staircase. So much that I was think of going back to my room— err… cell— where I was supposed to be.

Two more hallways. I'll go down two more hallways and if I don't see him, I'm giving up and going to my room to try another day. I peaked my head around the corner. Dead hallway. Huh, Dead Hallway… that's a… interesting name. I took off at a dead (There's that word again!) sprint for the other end. He had to be in the next hallway! He just had to be!

_Why do I keep telling myself that?_

Sasuke's there! Sasuke! Sasuke! I kept screaming his name in my head, trying to get a response… but a response from what? Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you, Sasuke? Sasuke! Tears began to form in my eyes, but I didn't notice them. It's been a month, Sasuke! The tears began to overflow from my eyes and slip down my red hot cheeks. I haven't' seen you in a month! Where are you? Sasuke!

_Where the hell are you?_

I reached the corner, went passed it and stood in the middle of the hallway entry, eyes shut to try and stop the tears from falling, "Sasuke! Where the heck are you? I haven't seen you in forever! How come you never come to my room? Why do I never see you in the halls? Are you avoiding me? You hate me, don't you? How could you think something like that when I lo—" My words were cut short by two hands covering my mouth. Only they weren't my own, mine were on top of those hands, trying to pry them off of me.

"You really need to learn when to shut up and what's true." I knew that voice. It was the sweetest voice I never hear. As I tilted my head back, my hypothesis was confirmed. Sasuke Uchiha!

My breathing calmed and the tears had stopped. A bright smile shined brightly under his hands, and as I stopped clawing and looked up at him, a twinkle in my eyes, he slowly released his hand from my mouth.

He walked around me so he could face me full on, and once in front of me, he gave out a heavy sigh, "Seriously," he spoke in that monotone voice of his, "What if someone heard you?" Another sigh.

I looked down to my feet, trying to get myself to talk as I was paralyzed and afraid that if I spoke, I would stutter. I opened my lips to speak but couldn't think of the right words. What should I say? Nothing? What would please him? Could I do something to make him love me? There were so many things racing through my head.

Out of all the words I could have said, I decide to say, "It's been a month."

_It's been a month?_

Am I an idiot? How stupid could I get? (AN: This is pretty much what I was shouting while writing this xD) He probably didn't even know what I was talking about! Oh my God, my face feels so hot! I hope I'm not blushing! Dammit! I should have thought of what to say before I went out searching for him! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I lifted my hands to feel my face and, if I was blushing, to cover them. Sasuke Uchiha just stood there, staring at me. I stared back.

This has officially become awkward.

He stood there, and even though he was just standing, my breath had become uncontrolled, and I started to have a strange feeling in the pit of my chest.

Sasuke finally gave out a bored sigh, which made me come back to what I had said…. Wait… what _did_ I say...? "You're supposed to be in your room. Did someone say you could leave?" Oh, _crap!_ Why _am _I out here? There's no way I could say because I came searching for him because I _missed_ him!

"No! I mean, nobody said I could leave…. But… I just…" I trailed off, wondering what would be a good excuse.

He tilted his head, giving me a questioning look. "Did you want to go for a walk?" Oh, thank you, Sasuke! Thank God you answered for me!

"Yeah! That's it!" I said simply.

I lifted my head slightly, hoping my blush had gone away. Wait, why is Sasuke looking at me like that! "Why are you so red?"

_Why are you so red?_

Oh, God. Every shy girl's nightmare! The guy she likes telling her that she's blushing! And to make it worse, that only makes us blush _more_. Sasuke was just standing there, smiling while I was being flustered, trying to make an excuse. Wait, wait, and wait! _Smiling? _Sasuke was…_smiling? _That…that just can't be possible! (AN: omg. Call the police.)

He took my hand and pulled me around, without warning, "Come on. You wanted to take a walk, right?" So we were off, along with some protests and confused stuttering from myself.

We walked down many hallways and around many corners before Sasuke stopped, suddenly, making me bump into him.

"Wha—" I started, but was stopped when Sasuke spun around and quickly pinned me to the wall, holding both of my hands above my head. Oh, God! He's going to kill me, isn't he? (AN: Or rape you…? J-Just kidding. Seriously. _) I'm annoying him so he's going to kill me because of it! I don't want to _die_!

His face seemed to move closer and closer to mine, making my breath hitch, and my body flinch in slight fear. My blush deepened as I felt his hot breath on my lips and cheeks.

Moments later, I found my voice long enough to whisper, "What… What are you…?" But my lips were stopped as I felt a soft but strong pressure on my lips. I couldn't se anything but Sasuke's closed eyes and forehead. (AN: I have the sudden urge to poke it! :3) That's when I realized. His lips were on mine. Flesh to flesh.

_We were kissing!_

Me and Sasuke of all people! The crush I had been in love with ever sense I first saw him was _kissing_ me! Unbelievable! It was pure bliss and I was determined to enjoy every second of it!

My eyelids closed in joy as I let myself melt into the kiss. The whole world had stopped, like it paused just for us. It may not have been the most romantic kiss with how I was pinned to the wall, but that didn't matter because my mind was starting to melt along with my body.

The moment didn't last long, though; not at all. Sasuke withdrew and stared at me with that intense glare of his. IT sent a strange chill down my spine.

He looked away, taking his hands away from mine and put them on a doorknob I hadn't noticed. Opening it, he stood with the door open, staring at me. I stared back. Finally, I glanced in, then realized, it was mine. I gasped in shock as I felt a hand forcefully push me into the room. Catching myself before falling, I spun around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"I love you." Sasuke turned to leave, his back to me, "Now forget about it." He closed the door behind him.

My eyes were flaring with rage. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a vase on the stand next to my bed, and flung it at the door.

"You," I screamed, "You _bastard!"_ I ran the two steps to my bed and laid my face on the pillow, crying myself to sleep.

End-E! :D


End file.
